The Curse Of Curves
by grahamcrackerfershizznit
Summary: Speed POV. Speed is in love with Jude [[again]], and misser her soooo much, although Jude and Tommy are dating. Will Jude realize Speed's song is about her? And if she does, who will she be with? R&R please! Rated T for language and other stuff...hehe
1. Prolouge

**Hey, yall! Here's a new one…I guess. I love this song and I think it fits my story pretty well. So, here goes. Speid POV…YAY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or The lyrics to The Curse Of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For dam nit, I wish I did

Prologue

I sit there erasing lyrics and writing in new ones. I think my song is killer, and I hope that Jude thinks so, too. I was never much of a songwriter before I met Jude. But, as we dated, I wrote more and more, secretly, though. I never wanted the guys to know about my "sappy love songs." I sung a lot of them to Jude, and I helped her write a lot of her songs, also. When we broke up, I lost my touch. I would write lines like, "I want you girl/ you rock my world." Which, I bet has been used many times before. Now that Jude and Tommy are dating, I guess I've got more ammo for songs. I miss her. It crazy sitting next to her on this cramped tour bus, and trying to focus on not grabbing her face and kissing her. Which is why I am writing this song. I have to keep my mind off her, and her crazy beautiful, blonde hair and addicting voice. I need to finish, so I can play it for her. Play her an acoustic version, maybe. I mean, I'm going all out for her on this song, and I hope She realizes it.

**Ya like? ** **First Chappy up soon! ♥ yall!**


	2. 1 Risque

Hewo…. Today I decided that each day I would add (maybe) a new Cute Is What We Aim For song in each chappy. Maybe, I said, maybe.

Chapter 1: Risqué

I like to think that maybe she'll take me back. Just maybe. We play in so many different cities, and the chemistry is always there. Always. Look at her; she's walking in front of me, humming her new song.

"Hey, Jude, listen to my new song." I say. I'm scared of what her reaction will be, you know?

"Sure, but I have to get ready for the show, so just let me change and you can play it while I'm changing," She say. Oh, fuck. She's going to change in front of me, and I have to play a song on the guitar. I pick up my guitar and follow her into her room on the bus. I strum the first lines of the song and sing while she rips of her shirt.

"I got birds in my ears

And a devil on my shoulder

And a phone to the other

And I can't get a hold of her

And what's a crush to do?

What's a crush to do when he can't get through?

Medically speaking you're adorable

And from what I hear you're quite affordable

But I like them pricey

So exaggerate and t-t-t-t-t-t-trick me

Pretty please, just trick me

Pretty please

I got birds in my ears

And a devil on my shoulder

And a phone to the other

And I can't get a hold of her

And what's a crush to do?

What's a crush to do?

I got birds in my ears

And a devil on my shoulder

And a phone to the other

And I can't get a hold of her

And what's a crush to do

What's a crush to do when he can't get... through?

I'm obsessed and stressed with this mess

I can't think of things

To write down

To type down

And these fingertips are moving faster than these lips

So you can only imagine how jealous my mouth is

So you can only imagine how jealous my mouth is

I got birds in my ears

And a devil on my shoulder

And a phone to the other

And I can't get a hold of her

And what's a crush to do

What's a crush to do?

What's a crush to do?

I got birds in my ears

And a devil on my shoulder

And what's a crush,

And hat's a crush to do?

Yeah (yeah)

Yeah

Ohhhh

I turn on a dime, spin me around

So you can shine, shine right now

We'll even have a crowd

We'll make this purpose count

Medically speaking you're adorable

And from what I hear you're quite affordable

But I like them pricey

So exaggerate and t-t-t-t-t-t-trick me

I got birds in my ears

And a devil on my shoulder

And what's a crush to do?

And what's a crush to do?

I got birds in my ears (I got birds in my ears)

And a devil on my shoulder (And a devil on my shoulder)

And what's a crush to do

When he can't get through, when he can't get a hold of her?

What's a crush, what's a crush to do?"

I paused a few time during the song. Well, of course. I paused at the point where she was just in, well, panties and a bra. She looks stunned when I finished the song. Stunned like, "WOAH WHAT THE HELL?" I don't know if she knows it's about her. But, she might soon find out.

As I turn around to leave her room, I see the guys standing outside the doorway, ears against the walls. I shove Kyle's head into Wally's shoulder, and I just walk away. Oh crap. What would the guys say, or even come up with in their minds, and most of all, Jude. What did she think of the song?

"Oh fuck," I say out loud. I may have just done the wrong thing.

**Ya like? I heart you all! Next Chappy up soon!**


	3. 2 Tommy And I, Me And Speed ?

I decided to put today's chapter in a Jude POV. I think you guys would like to hear what Jude has to say/think/whatever.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…cries**

Chapter 2: Tommy and I, Me and Speed ?

Jude POV:

Its weird right now. The eerie feeling of Speed still lingers in the air. The guitar chords echo in the room. I turn around to see if he's still there. He's not there anymore. I liked the song. Actually, I loved it. It was amazing. The lyrics fit like a great pair of jeans, like the chocolate chips in a cookie. I'm so curious about the song. Who was it about? Last I heard, him and Monica we're together after we split. But Kyle and Wally said they split also. Said, "They weren't right for each other." I can see that. Monica was a serious person who was looking for a soul mate, but Speed was looking for a person to joke around with, and the occasional make out session. I can tell it's not about her. Maybe it's about me. No, not in a million years could it be about me. He probably wrote it about that girl he hooked up with after the Moose Jaw show. I bet. I mean Tommy and I are solid. I love Tommy, and he loves me…I think. I mean he sealed his last email with "Love you, Tommy" and a heart. Tommy and I, Me and Tommy, I just need to say that over and over in my head. Me and Speed, Speed and I, NO, STOP IT MIND! I mean, he's cute and all, but we tried it already and it didn't work out. But, we're on tour, and Tommy and I see each other, never. Should I take a break? I don't want to end with Tommy, but do I want to risk a cheat? I need to keep my mind off things. I'll check my email. I got a new one from Tommy.

"_Hey Jude! _

_I miss you like crazy, babe. How's tour going? Everything is calm-ish here at G-Major. I'm working with Mason on his sophomore album. He really misses you, also. Much regards on your tour, he says. I want you to know I might stop by to one of the cities, probably Quebec. I have to go out there anyway to visit my mother for her birthday. I'll take her to your show as a present. _

_Much Love (and Kisses),_

_Tommy"_

I'll have to talk to him at Quebec. But for now, I'll stay calm. Stay calm and here comes Speed. He walks into my room, and lies down on my bed.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Just got an email from Tommy, says he's stopping by the Quebec show," I say, Speed groans and rolls his eyes.

"Great," He says sarcastically. Do I really want to deal with this now? "I was kidding," he says and sits up to punch my arm. But I grab his hand before it hits my arm. Do I want to let it go? I have that hollow feeling in my stomach. The feeling I get when two people kiss on the television. I look into his eyes, but I can't look any longer. He leans in, but I stand up, and walk out of the room. I rub my head and take a Tylenol. I can't deal with this now. Not now of all times.

What did yall think? Reviews build up my self-esteem, which makes me write more chappy's. 'Til next time,

**EMiLY**


	4. 3 Lyrical Lies

**Yo, peoples! I decided that my chapters are so short, I'm going to write, write, write, write, write, write, write until I die. So there. Oh, and this chappy is Speed's POV of the entire after song ness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…at all**

Chapter 3: Lyrical Lies

It weird just sitting here after I left Jude's room. I want to be in her presence. I just want to run back in there and ask her what she _really_ thought of the song. Maybe, I should play more. That always calms me down.

"A old man gave me a tip he said

'Don't waste your time with politics,' he said

'Just chase skirts instead'

'Life is too short, and you're almost dead' he said

'I met a woman once, I gave her my best shot'

'But never did I talk and talk and talk'

'If I had her back, I'd be as real as my age'

'I so don't blame them, I wouldn't do the same'

'But I can blame them, I'd sing her this'

And you want to be dressed in poetry

But imagery doesn't fit

And you want resizing

But darling dear get a grip

And I think what I just wrote is going over my head

I'm stealing lines from myself

And what I said was never said

It's just a lyrical lie

Made up in my mind

And you want to be dressed in poetry

But imagery doesn't fit

And you want resizing

But darling dear get a grip

You're moving but not aware

You're drowsy without a care

Except keeping your whites behind your lids

And your lids are your best canvas

I can only imagine what your painting, what your painting

And your body on my mattress is proof

And your makeup on your pillow is proof

But do you think I am telling you the truth

It's just a lyrical lie

Made up in my mind

And you want to be dressed in poetry

But imagery doesn't fit

And you want resizing

But darling dear get a grip

And you want to be dressed in poetry

But imagery doesn't fit

And you want resizing

But darling dear get a grip"

I put down the guitar and walk to the bathroom. I wipe my nose. It's not as if I want to cry, because I want to just let her know, without sabotaging or friendship. I walk into her room and lie down on her bed; I roll over to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Just got an email from Tommy, says he's stopping by the Quebec show," She says. Ugh, Tommy, I groan and roll my eyes.

"Great," I say sarcastically. I don't want him around when trying to convince her that I'm the right one! Not Tommy, the guy who'll always break her heart. What about the time he just up and left for Montana? Mason and I we're to ones to pick up the pieces of her, after he jumped on them and shattered them everywhere. Now, she's just willing to take him back after everything he's done?

"I was kidding," I say. I sit up to punch her arm, but before it reaches her, she grabs my fist and wont let it go. I glance into her deep blue eyes. She looks away. I lean into kiss her, because she's just acting like she wants that all along. But, of course, I ruin every little chance of redemption, and she gets up to walk away and take a Tylenol. I rub my head.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask myself quietly. I get up to go and apologize, but that's not going to help any. If I try to say anything, she'll just push me away like always. What's a crush to do? Can I just tell her? Everything is over my head right now, and I can't figure out anything. So I'll just walk to my room and take a nap. Take a nap until the next show. The next show? Oh crap.

Quebec.

**So, what'd you guys think? I'm hoping this is longer than anything before…. I'm just bad at writing long chappy's.**

**EMiLY**


	5. 4 Moan

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I was at away camp for a week. Now I have so many ideas, so I think this chapter will be good. I hope. Plus, I saw Cute Is What We Aim For In Concert yesterday. Anyways, let get down to business.**

**As always, I own nothing, except those very few original characters.**

**Chapter 4: Moan (A Pile of Roses and A Room Full of Chocolate)**

By the time I wake up, it's 5:00, 2 hours before we go on. I need to talk to Jude, badly. I need to make things right with her. I've made a complete mess of us lately. I reach into my pocket and open my phone. Great, my screensaver is still Jude and I. As I walk off the bus, I go to settings and change the screensaver to Wally, Kyle, and I looking like complete dickheads. Better than a girl who probably hates me. I walk into SME's dressing room, and on the mini fridge is a paper, held up by magnets to the door. It says "Falcone's Flowers." I dial the number and make an order. When Kyle and Wally walk into the dressing room, I realize that I need to ask them something.

"Hey, guys, can you do me a favor?" I ask them. The sly grin on Kyle's face makes me suspicious.

"What's in it for us?" Kyle asks.

"I'll go a week without pranking you guys back. Deal?" I ask. They like that kind of thing, because it gives them a chance to get ahead.

"Deal, what do you need us to do?" Wally asks.

"Remember that song I wrote a while ago, '_Moan'_? I want to play that tonight, just in the middle of the set. Is that okay?" I ask. This is something I really need, and if they don't do that, I'm going to be pretty pissed.

"Sure thing, man. How does after '_How Strong' _sound?" Kyle asks.

"Perfect!" I say and walk away. I've got other business to attend to. I see Jude walking down the hallway, and glance at her. She doesn't even look at me. Oh god, what have I done?

When I see John, our tour manager, I ask to borrow his car. He tosses me the keys, and I run outside to the car. I hop in and drive for about 15 minutes until I find the florist. It looks pleasant from the outside. I walk inside and see a nice lady at the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The nice woman asks.

"Pick up for Spiederman, please." I smile at her and place my credit card on the counter. She retrieves a bag from the back and hands it to me. She hands me back my card after she swipes it, and hands me a receipt.

"Thank you, and come again!" I put the receipt and card in my wallet and walk out of the store. I drive down the street and see a Gourmet Chocolate store and park on the street. I bring the flowers, making sure that they don't wilt. I walk over to the counter and order their best chocolates. I pay for it and drive back to the theater.

I get pulled into the theater, while being yelled at by John for being 20 minutes too late for sound check. When we sound check, I don't even dare to get close to her because I'm afraid I might ruin what I already screwed up. We all retreat to our dressing rooms and I run out to John's car to get the flowers and chocolate. When I dash inside, I check first that the guys aren't in the room. Good, they're not. I shove the goods in the fridge and get out 3 cans of soda and put them on the table, so as to avoid them going into the fridge.

About 10 minutes later, both Wally and Kyle walk into the room and throw me an outfit, which I am supposed to wear, that I have worn for about, lets see, 3 weeks straight. It's only been washed once, and I'm not wearing it. Tonight, I think I'll wear something spiffy. I run out to the bus, and see a screaming line of girls waiting at the door, with signs and "I LOVE SPEED" signs. I put up my hood, and run through the line saying, "Excuse me, ma'am. Security." I run into the bus pick up my blue, plaid, button down shirt, and a pair of dress pants. I wear my new shoes, the etnies that I love. I shove them into a bag and I run out of the bus, head down, hood covering my face.

When I get back to the theater, I run into my dressing room and jump into my clothes. When I finish that, I put the flowers and chocolate in her room. At this point, I'm in the hallway and end up get shoveled on stage while putting on my fedora. When we get out there, I pick up my guitar and play the guitar solo in the beginning of "_My Sweet Time_." As the concert goes on we play through song like "_Who Am I Fooling?_" and "_That Girl_." And finally, we made it through "_How Strong Do You Think I Am?_" and I pick up the mic.

"I would like to say right now, that Miss Jude Harrison will be sitting out of the next song. We are actually playing an original song, which Jude has no idea about. So, Can crew bring out a chair, for Jude to sit on?" I see crew bring out a chair, and I start to drip even more sweat from my face.

"This song is called '_Moan._' I hope you guys like it!" I strum the first chord with the first line of the song.

"_Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch_

_I am safe, quaint and eloquent_

_But my bottom lip along with the top one too_

_Is chapped and it's all thanks to you_

_We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss_

_But it never came_

_And we all we our lips to prepare for the kiss_

_It was all a game_

You have a moan all of your own 

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_The bone_

_You trained these lips when they were champs_

_And now they're itchin' for a comeback_

_So come back_

_It's a shame that your claim to fame_

_Hangs on someone else's name_

_So come back_

_Such a task and this is such a blast_

_And such a task_

_And such a task and this is such a blast_

_And all that jazz_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste_

_And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade_

_Be patient_

_Behave_

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste_

_And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade_

_Be patient_

_Behave_

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste_

_And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade_

_Be patient_

_Behave_

_You trained these lips when they were champs_

_And now they're itchin' for a comeback_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_"

I look around at the guys. The girls are screaming and the guys are smirking. A success I think, until I see Jude's face. She's frowning so hard, I can see the giggles accidentally leaking out of her mouth. Good, this is good. Maybe, she doesn't hate me after all. She gets up and picks up the mic from the stand.

"Thanks Speed. I'm sure that all these screaming girls loved it. I know I did. I think. Now we're gonna do a classic, that you all know. I want you all to sing along, kay?" She says, and points at me. I strum the first chords, and out comes, "I've been sitting in the dirt." And I mirror "24 hours." We play the rest of "_24 hours_" and play through the rest of the set. When we finished, Jude walked off in front of me. I grab the blindfold, and cover her eyes.

"Don't take off your blindfold until I tell you," I say and lead her into her dressing room. When we get there I open the door, and tell her to take off the blindfold. She opens her eyes, and gasps. There sitting on her dressing room table are pink roses, and all over the room are Belgian chocolates. She smiles and says to me, "Vincent, why did you do this for me?"

"Because, I messed up. I needed to do this for you," I say. I look at my shoes, and smile. She walks over to me. I look up and she hugs me. Of course I hug back. I look up and say, "So what did you think of my song?" She looks up and leans into me. As a spur of the moment thing, we kiss. It gets heavier, and I hear a doorknob turn. I don't care, and neither does she. But then the door opens and we instantly pull apart. And guess who's in the doorway.

_Tom Quincy._

**So, guys…did you like? I really like this chapter, and I hope you do, too.**

**Until next time, **

**EMiLY   
**


	6. 5 The Fourth Drink Instinct

**So, did you guys like the last chapter? I wouldn't know, cuz I got like 2 reviews (I Luff You Kris). So, I'm going to do the next one. I'm kind of having writers block, so it's a little crappy.**

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Drink Instinct**

I leave the room quickly, and all I hear are screams of "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" and "WHAT ABOUT US" and "BUT I CA-" and "VINCENT SPIEDERMAN?" Before I know it, Tommy steps out of Jude's dressing room, and we're face to face. He throws a punch, and it hits me square on the nose. As I slide down the wall, he turns around to me and says, "Good job, boy. You just lost the best producer in Canada." He stalks away, and I cradle my nose. I stand up, and walk into Jude's room. I see her with a golden chain in her hands, head in her hands, crying. I walk over to her and sit on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I ask with all sincerity. She picks up her head from her hands. She looks over to me and I see the eyeliner running. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leans into kiss me. But, I put a finger to her lips. She opens her mouth to talk.

"Speed, your nose is swelling. What happened?" She asks.

"I got punched. What else?" When she hears me say that I see a tear run down her face. I wipe it away. She gets up and runs out of the room. I follow after her. We both run into Wally, who tells us we're heading over to the hotel we're staying at. When we arrive there, Jude instantly walks into the bar, pulling out her Fake ID. I follow in after her. She's downing shot after shot. I see her walk out onto the dance floor and I run out there. She's dancing with some total stranger. Some big muscled, athlete sort. I try to pull her away from the guy, but she just starts to grind with me. I can't let her make a fool of herself. The person she was dancing with grabs her back. He gets up in my face and says, "She's mine. Get lost." I go to sitdown at the bar and order a coke. I sit sipping a coke and she orders a tequila. The guy she's with starts kissing down her neck, and I start to cringe. How could she let someone she doesn't even know do this to her?

"Another tequila, please." She mumbles to the bartender. He has an annoyed look on his face.

"Look, I don't think that's a good idea for you," He says.

"Just one. Or I'll tell hotel management and get you fired." She slurs. He hands her another tequila. When she gets to four, I grab her hand to lead her out. She doesn't need any more alcohol in her system. I get shoved to the ground, and the guy she's with keeps dancing with her. She trip and falls on the ground, and I run to pick her up. She passes out in my arms. I carry her up to my room, and lay her down on the bed. In my medicine bag is a bottle of aspirin. I put one on a napkin and put it next to a bottle of water in the bedside table. Her room is adjoined to mine, and I go in to get her pajamas. Still sleeping, I undress her, and put her into an oversized tee shirt, and pajama pants. I fold the covers over her, and walk into her room, with my guitar. Strumming lightly, I play a song I learned before we left for tour.

_She's doesn't deserve to be _

_In no place like this, all alone _

_She underage and so very, very brave _

_Her fake ID lent her credibility _

_She sits at the bar _

_The gents are gonna try so hard _

_He said it was a one-night stand _

_But the alcohol didn't let her understand _

_Yeah, he said it was a one-night stand _

_A one-night stand _

_So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning? _

_When he found that bed so easily in the dark _

_What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning? _

_When he found that bed so easily in the dark _

_So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned _

_Says, Girly, girly, you're at your best (you're at your best) _

_When you're sober _

_And she slurs, No, no, just one more _

_And one turns into four _

_The fourth drink instinct is taking over _

_And the gentleman is leading her towards the door _

_So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning? _

_When he found that bed so easily in the dark _

_What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning? _

_When he found that bed so easily in the dark _

_She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle _

_She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle _

_She thought that she could buy happiness by, by the bottle _

_So what made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning? _

_When he found that bed so easily in the dark _

_What made you think that he couldn't find a door in the morning? _

_When he found that bed so easily in the dark _

_He said it was a one-night stand _

_But the alcohol didn't let her understand _

_Yeah, he said it was a one-night stand _

_A one-night stand_

I walk back into the room and I see she took the aspirin and a swig of water. She's not dead asleep, not conscious enough to notice anything, like me getting into bed. So I change into a white tee and boxers, and slide into bed. About ten minutes later I feel her arms wrap around me. Uh oh. I hear her mumble something in my ear and I'm not sure what.

"What did you say?"

"Don't ever leave me. Ever," She whispers. I turn around and kiss her forehead. And to those words, I fell asleep.

**Ick. That was kind of bad. And short. Whatever, I know you guys might've wanted this chapter. Remember, writers block.**

**EMiLY**


End file.
